


Home for the Holidays

by sunshineduckies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineduckies/pseuds/sunshineduckies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Claire had spent a few months at Jodi's home, Castiel decides to invite her to the bunker for the winter holidays. Dean decides to be a better father figure to Claire, and Sam does what he can to ease the awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Claire to have some focus within fanfiction. There is so much potential cute domesticity that could come about!

Cas had asked Dean if he could invite Claire to the bunker for the holidays, and Dean said yes without hesitation. However, he was a little nervous to make a good impression on her. The last few times that Claire had seen Dean was when he was under the Mark of Cain's influence. Now that it was off his arm, he was determined to show his good side. Cas and Dean got into the car and drove over to Jodi's cabin. They both had informed Jodi a week before how they wanted to pick up Claire, but it was Jodi's idea to keep it a surprise for her.  
They arrived in the driveway, and Cas eagerly jumped out of the car. Dean got out like normal, and took his time walking over to the front door to gather his wits. Jodi answered the door and giggled as she gave them the signal to be quiet and come inside. Claire was lying on the couch in the living room, sleeping peacefully. She was curled up around a single pillow and looked positively adorable. Jodi nodded to Cas and he quietly made his way over to Claire, and gently stroked her shoulder.

"Claire. Claire, wake up." She opened her eyes and her forehead crinkled up in confusion.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Dean, Sam, and I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the winter holidays with us." Claire followed Cas's eyes and looked over at Dean.

"You could have called, you know."

"Who could resist a surprise?" Jodi interrupted. "You have worked so hard in school that you deserve a break." Claire scoffed and smiled.

"Alright, I'll go pack. How much should I pack?"

"Try packing for two weeks, and you can use the washing machine at home." Dean was the one who said this, and he gave her a smile before she left the room. He let loose a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Cas rose from his crouched position by the couch and laughed in his throat. Dean never heard that sound before, so he snickered and patted him on the shoulder. That received a wide grin and a reciprocating shoulder pat. Jodi, Cas, and Dean all went into the kitchen, and started to chat.

"I'm so glad you're getting her out of the house. I've never seen a girl her age work so hard for her academics."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Absolutely." She went to the fridge and removed a piece of paper from a magnet. "Just look at her report card."

Dean took the paper and shared it with Cas. "A's across the board, except for a C in math."

"Yeah, she keeps beating herself up about that. I keep reminding her that C's are very acceptable in this house."

Dean smiled and thought about how she reminded him of Sam when he was a kid. The hours spent close to a lamp, trying to get each answer right on the paper for the next day's assignment. The sound of footsteps came down the stairs, and Jodi quickly snatched back the report card and slapped it back on the refrigerator. Claire came around the corner with her duffel bag full of clothes. She raised the strap to her shoulder and announced she was ready. Jodi gave her a hug, and a kiss on her head and sent Claire out the door. She suddenly ran back inside and grabbed a notepad. She wrote:

"Went out for Winter Break. My phone is on. Love, Claire." She drew a heart next to her name and told Jodi to keep this note for Alex when she wakes up. She waved goodbye to Jodi and got into the Impala with door assistance from Cas. As soon as the car started, the tunes started to play softly, and Claire had no objections to the music. Along the journey, Claire had fallen asleep in the backseat. Cas looked back and reported this to Dean. He smiled and was proud that the Impala could provide shelter to yet another generation.   
They had reached the Bunker, and parked in the car garage. Cas got out of the car, opened the backseat and woke up Claire.

"Where are we?" She groaned as she stretched.

"We're home." Cas replied. Both the men led Claire through the multiple hallways and made it to the study. Sam looked up from his laptop, and saw all three of them come in. 

"Hey, guys!" He gave a short wave, and Claire returned it sheepishly. Dean nudged her in the arm.

"Follow me. I'll lead you to your room." Claire followed Dean, and Cas trailed behind. Dean looked behind to keep track of Claire. "Cas and I decided that it would be best if your bedroom was closer to all three of ours, in case of emergencies."

"That's fine." Claire muttered. Dean opened a door, and there was a bed already made. The sheets were a light pink along with pristine white pillows. She walked inside and put her bag on the bed.

"What do you think?" Cas asked from behind Dean.

"It's cute. At least the shade isn't too pink." Claire smiled slightly and Cas giggled to himself while Dean rubbed his back in congratulations.

"Alright, we'll leave you to it. Yell if you get lost getting back." Dean chuckled at his own joke and both he and Cas left Claire in her room to unpack.

Claire took the time to fully take in the sight of her room. Other than the Barbie-doll pink bed-sheets, there was a bedside table with a lamp, a desk, a dresser, and a closet bureau. Claire saw a book lying on the bedside table. She walked over and saw it was a copy of "The Hobbit." It was a paperback edition,, and it was in slight tatters, as if someone had truly adored the story. She smiled at the present and a warm feeling of content spread from her chest, causing her to feel like a warm and fluffy marshmallow. In this warm haze, she walked back to her bag, and began unpacking her clothes.  
When she opened the dresser, there was a sweater! She first folded her pants and set them in the drawer before she pulled out the cotton/wool mix creation. It was an adorable sweater! It had a pattern of small and not annoying cats knitted across the yoke and sleeve ends. She smiled to herself as it reminded her of the Grumpy Cat doll her dad had bought her not that long ago. She sort of wanted to wear it, but she didn't want to embarrass herself around everybody. She put it away, along with the rest of her wardrobe, and found her way back to the study.  
Nobody was in the study this time. Claire wrinkled her brow in confusion and bit her lip. She saw the other hallway, and followed it. There was the smell of food, and she assumed people would have gathered around it. She turned the corner, and there was the dining room. All the men had set the table nicely and were watching Dean place food in front of them until they notice Claire enter the room.

"There she is!" Dean straightened up and faced her. "I was about to go up and tell you brunch was ready."

"Brunch?" Claire smirked.

"What? A grown man can't say the word 'brunch?' We're having waffles and omelets so everyone could be happy." He looked at Sam when he said this, and Sam rolled his eyes. Claire came to the table and sat next to Sam. There was an awkward moment between recieving the food and finishing the meal when nobody spoke. Not even Cas, who wasn't even eating. Claire later stood and said she was going to be in her room. And that was how it was for the next three days.  
On the third day, Sam came to her door and knocked politely. Claire opened it a little until she saw it was Sam, then she opened it all the way. Sam was going to say something, but saw that she was wearing the sweater that Dean and Cas had bought her. He smiled at the memory. Claire felt uncomfortable under his weird grin.

"What?"

"Huh?" Sam blinked his eyes and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to know if you wanted something to do."

"Yeah, actually, I would. I"m really bored up here."

"Alright, come down to the study and I'll help you out then. The sweater is welcome, too."

Claire looked down at what she was wearing and laughed a little. Sam smiled as she trailed behind him, a symbol of Destiel cuteness. Upon entry into the study, Dean and Cas looked up from their work on the desk and saw her wearing the sweater. Dean smiled a little, but Cas on the other hand, tapped him on the arm and said loudly,

"Dean! She's wearing it!" Dean looked at him and hushed him with hand signals to quiet down. It was too late. Claire had heard his statement and was blushing. Then she went back upstairs.

"Dammit, Cas. She was trying to do something nice, and then you had to embarrass her!"

"That was not my intention, Dean. I just was happy she decided to wear our sweater."

"Cas, if she was going to wear the sweater just because it was cute, she would have worn it days ago. If she waited until now to wear it, it means she was trying to wear it in private and keep her pride."

"Dean," Sam interrupted, "how do you know so much about clothing etiquette?"

"It's would I would do." Sam looked at Dean funny until he felt like sweating. "Shut up, Sam."

Sam laughed while Cas looked at Dean adoringly. Dean mockingly laughed and took his book up to his room. Cas looked to Sam and stated,

"I sense awkwardness."

"That's exactly what it is, Cas. At least for a little while. Eventually, both will come back and we'll all move on."

Dean sat in his room, thinking about how Claire must be feeling. He felt sorry for her, and wanted to make a nice gesture. A lightbulb went off in his head. Girls like chocolate, so what about some hot chocolate? Dean went down to the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove. While getting a mug and a packet of chocolate powder from the cabinet, Sam came through the entryway. Dean hid both behind his back and tried to look casual.

"Hey man, whatcha doing?"

"Just came in to make a sandwich." Sam replied and opened the fridge. He nodded his head to Dean. "What are you doing?"

"Just... heating up some water."

"I see that." Sam had taken out bread slices and other ingredients while Dean still stood in the corner. While putting together the food, he asked, "You heating the water for aesthetic purposes?"

"What? Nah, I'll do something with it."

"Okay then." Sam picked up his sandwich and left. Dean waited a little before putting the packet of chocolate powder into the mug and poured the water in. Sam peeked at Dean when he wasn't looking and grinned.  
Dean carefully walked up the hall with the mug of hot chocolate and finally knocked on Claire's door. She opened up and was surprised.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey. Sorry about your dad. Here's a chocolate peace offering." Claire let him into the room. He was about to place it on the bedside table when he saw the plate with the partially eaten sandwich. Sam was here. Dean scoffed and pulled his lips into a straight line. He place the mug down and messed with his hair. "Well, okay. I'll leave you to eat your food." Claire smiled to herself when there was another knock on her door. Cas was carefully walking into the room backwards, holding a precarious cup of tea.

"Hello, Claire. In order to apologize-." He stopped when he saw Dean in the room. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas."

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you're doing." They looked away from each other when they heard Claire snort. Her eyes shut and she started to laugh.

"Wow! When you guys apologize, you go all out, huh?" She reached out for the tea and took it from Cas. "Thanks, Dad. More for me." All three of them laughed for a while until Dean and Cas left the room. Claire closed the door and set down to consume her peace offerings.

Later that afternoon, Claire brought the dishes down to the kitchen, and sat in the study, wearing the sweater, and read The Hobbit. All three men looked at each other, smiled, and welcomed their little girl's presence.


End file.
